


Cursed (Yandere pharmercy x reader)

by HeavyHandedKindness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Pharmercy, Threesome - F/F/F, goddess mercy, goddess pharah, overwatch x reader, pharmercy x reader, reader gets wings, reader has wings, yandere mercy, yandere pharah, yandere pharmercy x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHandedKindness/pseuds/HeavyHandedKindness
Summary: All they cared about was their image. They never cared about the people below them...-You never asked to be on the streets and stuck in an endless loop. You tried to save your family. You prayed and prayed to the gods for help. But help never came. Leaving you a homeless, scarred child with no family.-It was the day of the Gods, a day to celebrate all the gods and goddesses in a huge festival with lots of parties. It was the one day all the gods came down to receive the praise of everyone. Everyone except for the homeless and forgotten, they knew the truth and refused to bow. You couldn't help yourself. There was so much food! And they weren't happy with how you treated them. So they kidnapped you into being a servant as punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is only a draft story. If I get enough good reviews or if people don't hate it I will write it up better and fix the mistakes, I'm new to this so it might be a while to post something.

The land was scorching hot as sand blew past several houses, one of which had a broken down door. A girl sat there covered in blood as she sobbed, she cried out to the gods and goddesses who had sworn to protect the people. On this day you realized their lie. You realized the gods and goddesses never cared. This, this was their biggest mistake. You were going to expose them one day. Even if it kills you.

Mercy and Justice were the goddesses that watched over your town, the other gods watched over the rest of the country. They heard your cries but watched and snickered instead of helping. You were only 5, and they were new to being goddesses, young and new on the job. Who were you to demand their help? You're nothing but a weak human, they had better things to do, like attend a ceremony and a party afterward!

-

It was the 1st of February, a new beginning of the year, which meant it was the festival of the gods. Angela, Goddess of Mercy sat down excited, her wings all ruffled up from a night of doing the do with her beloved, Fareeha, Goddess of Justice. "Lebling, it's a new beginning..." She rubbed her sore thigh as the goddess stepped into a glittering pool of fresh water to wash off while the goddess of justice walked in to join.

he two goddesses sat quietly after a while. Then Angela spoke up about something that had been on her mind. "Fareeha...I think we should change the way we handle things..." Fareeha cocked a brow at this and cupped Angela's chin as she spoke: "About what عسل(honey)?". Well, we've been being too "loose" lately, there have been too many deaths on our hands." Angela hangs her head low in shame. "We're the goddesses of Mercy and Justice...yet we haven't proven ourselves to that title...yet alone earn it." Fareeha stood up, eyes blazing as she took her love by the shoulders and looked them in the eyes "Angela. Don't you ever say such things. This year will be different. I'll make sure of it."

-

They never forgot the little girl they left to die on their first job. They never forgot the pain they caused you, but they were too late by the time they changed their minds. Ever since that mistake, they have continued to make more and more, all that lead up to rumors about them never caring. It was only ONE time, if only they had cared for you that night.

The ceremony had ended with colorful fireworks as the party began with loud cheers. Fareeha began to head back to the table full of food but stopped once she heard the soft pitter-patter of feet. She drew her weapon and quickly struck the intruder with the blunt end. What lied unconscious behind the table made her eyes widen. 

A human being had intruded on the god's party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddesses find a human that had intruded on their party and don't take kindly to it...well only Fareeha. Angela kind of just gushes over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goddess/gods are giants compared to humans.

"Intruder! You dare to trespass into the gods' panrty!" Fareeha held the sharp blade to your neck, her size would easily crush you, no need for the sword. You hated these gods, but if you snapped at her now you'd be asking for death. You winched when the blade was pressed harder into your neck, a droplet of blood rolling down your neck after. "And you steal!" The goddess of justice swiped the food out of your hands and tossed it aside. so much for good food... You let out a loud yelp when you were picked up by the hair and tossed into their giant hand. "Easal!(honey)". "Yes liebling?" the second goddess stepped into view, her olive leaf crown still upon her head. "I told you to keep the doors closed!" Fareeha shoved your tiny form into Angela's face. "This piece of human filth stole from us!" Fareeha dropped you into the palms of Mercy as she wiped her hands in disgust. You've been covered in layers of dirt for years, you didn't blame the disgusted looks you got.

Angela took a close look at your face

then a poke

and another

Suddenly she lets out a squeal 

"Oh my stars liebling! They're so tiny and squishy!"

Fareeha snatches you out of Angela's hands and drops you to the floor, which hurt honestly, considering how tall they are. "They're filthy and they stole from us!" Angela's wings ruffled up in fury. "Sorry dear...I just got excited I guess..." she looked down at you and picked you up, you whimpered from the large bruise on your side from the last fall. "What did you steal?" Her voice was soft and calm, but you weren't going to give, you shouldn't have to, gods don't even need food! when you didn't answer, Angela's wings spread out, creating a large shadow over you. _"I asked you a question. Answer your goddess."_   Her voice became stern as she waited. "What goddess? As far as I know you're nothing but self-centered jerks!"

-

Your outburst from before had led to you being squeezed several times in the palms of the goddess and dropping you to the floor until you gave out. Turns out that even if you did get away with the food, you would have died. It's food for the gods, not mortals.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" the goddess lifted up your bruised body as tears went down your face. It hurts, it hurts so much...you had broken your arm and pain rippled across your midsection that had been mercilessly squeezed. "Easal, that's enough. Wouldn't you rather enjoy this than draw out pain?" Angela nodded and dropped you into the palms of her lover, after which, she licked the small blood smears off her fingers. Fareeha and Angela walked through the golden doors that lead to their home as they chatted, while you kept trying to breathe, the air still felt knocked out of you and it didn't seem like the two goddesses were through with you yet.

"Oh liebling, what do you have planned for the poor thing?" Angela cocked her head to the side as she pecked Fareeha's cheek, which resulted in Fareeha's wings puffing up in embarrassment. "W-well. You've always wanted a personal servant right?" Fareeha picked up a golden grape and chewed on it. "Well, why not this one? It's easy to form dominance upon and easy to pick up." they sat you down onto the now empty plate, Angela eating the last grape. The cold plate felt nice against your broken arm in a way, it hurt, but the cold numbed it, the plate couldn't stop the droplets of blood from your mouth though. something was damaged internally, and you had a feeling these jerks weren't going to help you.

"Oh don't give us that look, you should know not to steal from the gods. If you hadn't you wouldn't be in this situation." Fareeha sneered as she flicked your side as you yelped in pain, the air being knocked out of you once more. Angela swatted Fareeha's hand away from you "Fareeha! She already got her punishment for now so quit it!" The goddess of Mercy was FINALLY showing some mercy for once. She held your tiny body close as she walked away from the other who had an angry scowl. "But they need more punishment! Otherwise it'll just happen again! That's all humans do, steal and lie." Angela turned around, her face red "They've received enough! If you _really_ want this then consider their position as my servant their punishment, now, if you don't mind I'm going to fix them up to be worthy of serving me!" Your loud coughing fit interrupted the shouting as blood pooled out of your mouth, but the goddesses seemed too hellbent on fighting to care, so you just sighed and accepted your fate...And with that Angela whipped their head in another direction and walked off with you, leaving a red-faced Fareeha in the lounge room.

-

Angela felt giggly at the thought of a tiny servant for herself, she was going to make you squeaky clean and make you shine brighter than the sun god! She began to take a small bowl filled with water and dipped you into it. The bowl was for fruit but it was perfect for a human to bathe in too. Angela took a tiny piece of cloth and gave it to you to clean yourself. "I'll be back in just a sec _Diener(servant)..._ " the goddess left to let you wash and to set up a few things for you, still ignoring the fact you had injuries to attend to.

You really didn't like how painful it was to lift the shirt over your arm but you did it, you grabbed the cloth but you just stared at it. How exactly do people wash with it? Do you rub it on your face first or the torso? You struggled to remember how to wash, you were a grown woman but a woman who missed their entire childhood and never took a bath in your life. You knew water was involved and a rag, you just weren't sure how to use the rag. So you sat in the bowl motionless, letting the water turn the layers of dirt into mud and grime. After a few minutes you began to cough again, the air felt so tight, and your stomach had butterflies.

Something was definitely crushed inside...and you're not sure if you're going to make it.

 


End file.
